User talk:Amandelen
Past conversations: 1 2 3 175.142.95.34 A user on this IP is making random edits on pages including deleting good lyrics. TooPointOhh (talk) 05:01, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi ! I blocked them for 3 days. I think it's a litle severe but as the Wiki grow, it becomes harder and takes too much time to watch and revert edits. (And I'm bit tired of vandalism to be honest). Tell me if I should have done otherwise... Have a good day ! Rachinaf (talk) 07:07, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Constellation corrections I think you added Constellation recently. I was wondering if you could listen carefully to hear whether Len is singing mabataku ... egaita as you have written or mabataku ... kaita here and here. I think it's the latter, but I'd like someone to confirm before I make any changes. ElectricRaichu (talk) 11:55, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Sorry ... actually another one ... I think it says matataku rather than mabataku. This one is harder to tell, especially with a Vocaloid, but I can hear three aspirations ...t...t...k... whereas b'' isn't aspirated. What do you think? Thanks for confirming ''kaita. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:49, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your help. There were a couple of other corrections which I just made. The ones I asked you about were a bit tricky for me to hear so I wanted an independent opinion in case I was wrong. I also translated it--took me a few days, some lines were a bit tricky. I like the folksy style of that song. ElectricRaichu (talk) 11:42, July 26, 2016 (UTC) RazuriP I think RazuriP is actually LazuriP. He/she wrote his/her name on this video (around 0:09) and this video (around 0:20) as "LazuriP" and his/her twitter name is elazuri. ElectricRaichu (talk) 11:42, July 28, 2016 (UTC) SoundCloud links Hey Amandelen! I would just like to ask you this: does this wiki also accept official SoundClound tracks of Vocaloid songs in articles, like those who have been uploaded by the real producers themselves? Please let me know soon. Thank you! Pinkgirl234 talk page 01:07, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know! ^.^ :Also, I see you guys would rely on Hazuki no Yume for English translations on certain songs. But do you know Despair Media? The person who sometimes works on translating Masa's songs in English? If yes, then what is your perspective on his translation skills? Pinkgirl234 talk page 07:49, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks! :::Also for some reason, I find you cool. I mean I usually just browse this wiki for the sake of finding the meanings and lyrics of certain Vocaloid songs like a normal research would xD. But you? You're the type of person that makes me want to stick around this place for a bit as I try to help out contribute in a good manner even though I may not be active here at times. :::So yeah. Thanks. =) :::Pinkgirl234 talk page 13:25, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Copy and pasting lyrics Hey Amandelen. I have a question. Since I am fully aware that the Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki is one of the sister wikis of Vocaloid Wiki. So um, to get straight to the point, despite this wiki and the Vocaloid Wiki having Manuals of Style that are a little different from each other, is it okay to copy lyrics of a Vocaloid song and paste it on an article in the Vocaloid Wiki. I know that the Vocaloid Wiki only accepts English translations only when the authors of the songs accept it but is it fine to copy lyrics of a Vocaloid song and paste it to the other wiki as well as not to forget including a Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki article under the External Links section of an article in the Vocaloid Wiki? I hope you get what I mean. Thanks for reading my message. 103.252.202.128 We have an unregistered user under the IP address "103.252.202.128" deleting items from a page. His/her revision has been undone accordingly. Rev diff: http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/＋♂?diff=prev&oldid=103486 TooPointOhh (talk) 05:20, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Today is your birthday, right? It is August 5th. So, uh, happy birthday! Coxal15 (talk) 14:10, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Oh is it? Happy Birthday!! Sorry I haven't been active much. I've started studying again and it's very full on ... I'll poke my head in as I can but hobbies have to take a back seat for a while. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:35, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Happy birthday ! Sorry to be late ! Have a nice day ! =D Rachinaf (talk) 07:59, August 6, 2016 (UTC) シュガーレス・プリンセス Thanks a lot ! I'll continue making the page ! I was just struggling with 余裕, but it helps a lot ! Have a good day ! =D Rachinaf (talk) 12:51, August 10, 2016 (UTC) +IMPALE Just a heads up. The unregistered user under the Internet Protocol Address 172.58.201.43 had edited the page +IMPALE removing the censorship. I reversed the edit and left him a short message on his profile LINK TO MSG: User_talk:172.58.201.43#Censorship If anything else happens I will let you know. Nothing has happened as of yet, but I wanted to give you a head's up because we have had issues like this before which escalated more than it needed to... Warm Regards, Tyler Ahde (TooPointOhh (talk) 02:45, August 16, 2016 (UTC)) love Forgot to say happy birthday!! Much love from me and all of us on vocaloid Lyrics! TooPointOhh (talk) 03:08, August 16, 2016 (UTC) RE: RE: +IMPALE No Problem! I should not have used the word "orders". Need anything else, feel free to ask :D EDIT: Also I LOVE your new profile picture TooPointOhh (talk) 16:45, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Additional Information on Warning Templates Hi Amandelen, I'm sorry for bothering you during your absence. Feel free to take your time answering if you're busy. I've noticed that the Vocaloid Wiki allows additional information to be added on their questionable and explicit templates (on the LUVORATORRRRRY!, Mind Brand and Akujiki Musume Conchita pages for example) I think it'd be a good idea if we'd do the same since it's a better warning than just saying questionable or explicit. Someone might be fine with sexual lyrics but be uncomfortable when it comes gore or vice versa. The template also doesn't need to edited a lot to add this (we just need to add this template to this wiki, I believe) Thank you for reading this and good luck with your essay! Again, take your time answering if you're busy. ?Seramyu (talk) 22:31, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: Additional Information on Warning Templates Hello. I will be adding the template (color) if needed. If not, I will just change the template a bit... LOL TooPointOhh (talk) 19:05, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Insisting on ignoring messages again When people get annoyed by Coxal15 and leave a polite message, once again she's responding by saying she will ignore all messages. ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:58, August 25, 2016 (UTC) The issue is that we should work cooperatively, not against each other. Like she undid a change I made without leaving an explanation. Once I amended something she did, and she went and changed right it back, again with no explanation. There might be valid reasons for what she did, but she left nothing for people to understand her reasons. Now, when Seramyu messaged her about something, instead of communicating with Seramyu to resolve the matter, she adds a message on her profile to tell people that she's ignoring messages. I know she's done some work that others would find drudgery and we can be grateful for her contributions. But I'm sorry to say I'm disappointed with her recent behaviour since she's done this before. She really needs to take responsibility for her actions and explain her reasons when questioned, rather than telling people to sod off. ElectricRaichu (talk) 12:47, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Coxal still isn't listening to messages since she continues to make edits she was told were wrong/unnecessary and undoing edits without explanation. Seramyu (talk) 20:20, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Requests Hi ! This is a great idea, I totally agree, it would help both of us ! Don't hesitate to leave me requests, I don't mind doing a lot of them. =) I'm sorry but I'll have to let you apply it on your own, my computer is sick and I'm bringin to a reparator this afternoon, and I have no idea how much time it will take... So during (I think) at least 3-4 days, I will be able to come but not to make pages. I'm really sorry, but there's not much I can do about that... I hope your essay is going well ! I know you'll have a good grade ! =D Rachinaf (talk) 13:28, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi ! I wanted to apologize for not having been able to come for the past week, I didn't exepct that... Also, I'm very sorry to have to say that but I think I'll stop doing requests. Due to my studies, I won't be able to come on the Wikia as much as I did before, and I don't want to have to do requests everytime I come so. My next holydays are in December, I'll probably re-open them around that time. And as I know you don't enjoy doing too much requests either, maybe we should change into an "idea box"? People would still be able to suggest songs, but we wouldn't have to do them anymore if we don't want to. Sorry again for putting you through this. I still love the Wikia and doing pages, it's just I can't commit myself as much as I did before. Rachinaf (talk) 09:10, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi ! I'm going to be direct since we have both little time to spend here these days : I think we should totally close the request/suggestions page. It has got way bigger than what I expected when I suggested this idea. I don't feel like making request anymore and I think you feel the same way, so I think it would be better to just close. I don't this wikia to become a source of stress for you, it's supposed to be fun for everyone, and I must admit I've begun stressing about doing resquests too. Please let me know what you think, and have a good day ! Rachinaf (talk) 19:53, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Rounding view counts Hi, thanks for adding details about rounding view counts. I'm still getting too much spam though, for songs I'm deliberately or accidentally watching. I was wondering if we can change the rules as follows to both reduce spam and simplify them at the same time: *if a song has under 1000 views, then round to one digit, e.g., 8+, 70+, 600+ *if a song has 1000 views or more, then round to two digits, e.g., 5,400+, 230,000+, 1,900,000+ ElectricRaichu (talk) 02:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Got it i think (gotta try to remember 'more zeros' i have a bad memory so hopefully i don't forget too much, i'll try to re-edit some older pages too if someone hasn't already fixed that for me and the others) ~Raine The Featured Article Template Hello, I haven't been very active here, so this may seem like it's coming out of nowhere, but I would like to ask if I can use this template as a base for another one for a wiki. (I've been trying to build up that wiki these past few months, and there's close to no contributors and only one admin aside from myself. That's the main reason why I haven't been here, and I miss helping out. I plan to come back once that wiki is at some saving point.) I'll credit this wiki and link to this template as a reference. Thank you in advance, and have a nice day! Kotoritachi ~Talk?~ My blog 22:01, September 19, 2016 (UTC) (Forgot to respond earlier) Thank you so much for your fast response! I'll create the documentation and credit this wiki in it. I'm really excited about both this and the possibility that I can edit here regularly again. Have a nice day, and good luck with your exams! ^^ Kotoritachi ~Talk?~ My blog 21:20, September 20, 2016 (UTC) About French Hi ! I wanted to wish you good luck with your studies and exam ! Also this is maybe not appropriate on the Wikia, but I'm French, so if I can help you in any way, let me know, I'll gladly do it ! =D I should come a bit more often now that I'm more familiar with my new schedule. Next week, I'll have finished 2 of my 4 big presentation, that will leave more free time. Have a good day ! =D Rachinaf (talk) 16:13, September 20, 2016 (UTC) COXAL Coxal is making unnecessary edits again. He/she is rounding numbers from (example) 199,900 to 199,000 again. He/she just did this on Party Junkie TooPointOhh (talk) 22:51, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Two songs with same name Sorry I forgot what we do with existing songs when you add a new song with the same name. I know you name the new one TITLE/PRODUCER and add a disambiguation page, but do you rename the old song too? ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:56, September 30, 2016 (UTC) What I mean is, suppose there is a song "Heart" by Fred-P and you add another song called "Heart" by Jane-P, then you would name the new one "Heart/Jane-P". My question is, do you rename the existing song to "Heart/Fred-P"? The guidelines say "If two songs have the same title, the article should have the original title first, followed by a slash and then the producer name. ... both articles should be added to a disambiguation page." That's clear if (a) there are already two songs with the same name and you're adding a third (not very common), or (b) you happen to be adding two pages with the same name at the same time (extremely rare). It doesn't quite explain the most common situation where there is a song with a particular name and you're adding a new song with the same name. ElectricRaichu (talk) 23:42, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Do you mind checking that everything is OK with "Pierce"? Here are the affected pages: *ピアス (Pierce)/ChouChou-P, renamed from ピアス (Pierce) *ピアス (Pierce)/atre, new song *Pierce (disambiguation) added *Pierce (redirect) changed to go to disambiguation page *ピアス (Pierce) redirect, page added by wikia changed to go to disambiguation page ElectricRaichu (talk) 06:20, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Some questions Hello, I want to ask some questions: #There are some cases that the songs are intended to be Japanese language, but only the Romaji lyrics shown, not the Japanese texts. Are they okay to make the articles anyway? #I want to make the article of "Asal Ngomong" by luzzy and haku (mohax_2000?). There are lots of Japanese words are mentioned, even the well-known Japanese brands like Mitsubishi, Daihatsu, and Toyota. Is that okay to make the articles anyway? That's all I ask. Regards. mahalisyarifuddin talk 09:47, October 2, 2016 (UTC) 103.196.137.198 Anon on the ip above deleted both the kana and English lyrics on Always Be ^o^ I reversed the edit. I cannot contact them as I have school. Regards, TooPointOhh (talk) 12:20, October 5, 2016 (UTC) 103.196.139.202 deleted lyrics in the same way. We used to see this a while back. I hope it's not going to start happening too frequently ... :( ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:53, October 6, 2016 (UTC) 103.196.139.202 Bringing this situation to your attention. Quote from Rachinaf's Usertalk page. *Header* (Vandalism) 103.196.139.202 should probably be blocked/banned from making edits RainySkye (talk) 05:42, October 11, 2016 (UTC) This is not the first time he/she has done this... This was also done on the pages 嗚呼、素晴らしきニャン生 (Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei) and おこちゃま戦争 (Okochama Sensou) as well as Always Be ^o^ today. TooPointOhh (talk) 22:17, October 11, 2016 (UTC) 5.46.29.96 User on the Internet Protocol address 5.46.29.96 deleted the english lyrics on the page World is Mine (that is the redirect link as I do not have time to grab the kana) for no reason. I reverted the edit. I will also be warning the anon user. EDIT: I warned the anon. I also made this blog post if you would like to link to or post it somewhere. The post is about the vandalism. Blog Post: Vandalism Best Regards, Tyler (Talk) 23:59, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Kotoa redirect I added CYBER SOLDIER and created a category and redirect for the producer Kotoa, but when I bring up the CYBER SOLDIER page, it doesn't seem to recognize the link to Kotoa. I'm not sure what's wrong. ElectricRaichu (talk) 11:55, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I have seen that not many admins on this site (if any besides you and Rachinaf) come online. I was wondering if you were looking for admins or moderators. I don't need to be a burocrat but I would like to be AT LEAST moderator because I love helping out and restoring/editing pages! Best Regards, Tyler (Talk) 17:34, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Unrelated images Hi Amandelen, I don't think you've noticed, so I thought I would mention it here (sorry if you did notice though). This user uploaded a bunch of to this wiki. They should probably be removed since they won't be used on articles. Seramyu (talk) 19:20, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:Re Adminship Hello. First, if you cannot contact NasuHime, you can contact the Community Admins and they will do what you need. Second, yes I would like to be updated with progress. Thank you for looking into it! Best Regards, Tyler (Talk) 21:45, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Request for Adminship Hi ! I think it's a good idea to get more admins ! Unfortunately, my studies have become way more time-consuming than what I expected, and the wikia has gotten so big ! Tell me if you need anything, I still pass sometimes. Rachinaf (talk) 15:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC) RfA Posted the thread on the forums. Thread:52919 I will be forwarding this message to Rachinaf in case you don't see it. Tyler (Talk) 20:12, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Romaji Titles Standard and A Request Hey Amandelen. Good evening and today I would just like to ask you about something. So today, I was editing the article Breaking Things Into Pieces when I noticed something: the romaji translation of the song title is what Kikuo also used for the song in his official YouTube video. But when I noticed the article of the song in Vocaloid Wiki, the romaji translation written in the infobox was actually Mono wo Parapara Kowasu and not Mono wo parapara kowasu. So I am just wondering: in this wiki, are we supposed to go by the official romaji translation written by the producers or it doesn't matter if we capitalize the first letter of almost every romaji word in the song title? Also, may I rename the Breaking Things Into Pieces article here? The correct romaji translation is actually Mono wo parapara kowasu, not Mono o parapara kowasu. achievement points Hi, it's not a super big deal, and idk if it's affected anyone else, but i think my achievement points are frozen even after making pages? (The badges still work for me though for the most part)~Raine Actually it's already been like that for a few days, I just didn't point it out til now, sorry >_>; But it might just be a wiki issue overall, IDK if other wikias are having similar problems.~Raine wip template Minor spelling error but I just noticed the WIP template says work in "Progess" rather than "Prog'r'ess" ~Raine